


【Thurorm】意外惊喜

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 狼王亚瑟  x 精灵王奥姆设定见前篇。假孕、乳交、王座play





	【Thurorm】意外惊喜

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304814  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372812  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546232  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816130

在那场两人的“小酒宴”之后过了不久，奥姆觉得自己似乎又“中奖”了。

而从奥姆口中得知消息的亚瑟也只是笑笑的俯下身亲吻他的王后还平坦结实的小腹，想像着过不久这里会再次变得圆润柔软，佯装可惜的说还得再等九个月才能带你出去——至少一开始他们是那样想的。

在那之后又过了不久，精灵开始食欲不振，在朝会对着所有人就是一阵干呕，乳房比平时要更肿胀柔软，走路的姿势变得别扭，时常捂着小腹皱眉，狼人甚至看过好几次精灵半夜捧着肚子冒着冷汗惊醒，然后在自己小心翼翼的按摩下放松又沉沉睡去。各种怀孕后期才会有的状况出现在奥姆尚未隆起的小腹的时期让亚瑟有些担忧，最后是奥姆抱着惊喜，诧异和疑问的复杂心情告诉亚瑟他感觉到宝宝踢了他一下，狼人才带着他向红发精灵求助。

结果是，奥姆并没有怀孕。

「身体很健康，生理上的不适可能是内分泌跟心理因素造成，或是过去经验的影响，湄拉说。」亚瑟揉了揉此时看起来格外乖顺的奥姆，无声的咂咂嘴思考接下来该怎么开口。

「也就是——咳、你现在是假孕状态，奥咪。」

精灵立马蹙眉，双手护上自己的肚子。见状狼人搔搔头又开始支支吾吾的解释起来。

「呃、就类似动物发情期后没有成功授精会产生怀孕的错觉，例如兔子或——」

「我知道那是什么！」奥姆气急败坏的打断他。

精灵像是自暴自弃般踢了两脚床单又愤愤的倒回狼人替他堆好的柔软枕头窝里，亚瑟包容着奥姆任性的小举动，他的精灵平时可不会像这样随便发脾气，但现在情况特殊嘛，狼人照顾伴侣的天性自然的发挥着，亚瑟小心翼翼的坐在他的王后身边温柔的梳着他落在前额的几丝金发，过了半响，奥姆才缓缓的低声嘟囔一句。

「…这种事在精灵族中可不常见，特别是男性精灵。」

「我很抱歉…」听见对方的话，狼人的尾巴瞬间耸拉下去，他垂着耳朵一脸愧疚又心疼的表情向他道歉，精灵最后释然的叹口气，低头把玩起狼人蓬松的尾巴，无奈的笑了起来。

「你还真是让我体验了不少第一次，亚瑟。」

 

过了几天，亚瑟从湄拉那边取药回来，踏进熟悉的中庭却意外撞见了这副画面。

他的王后坐在王座上，双眼紧闭，眉头微微蹙起，苍白的脸上浮了一层淡淡的潮红，本来已经够白的唇此时却完全没了血色，平坦小腹此时像是怀孕一样微微隆起，而背后那双翅膀安静的垂在身侧，看起来就像个被天界流放的堕天使。  
那个神话是什么来着？切茜娅，路西法？亚瑟摇摇头，反正不管是什么，都不会比他的精灵要来得美丽神圣。

亚瑟走上前轻声唤醒奥姆，而对方金灿的睫毛颤了几下便睁开眼，蓝宝石一般的瞳孔此时布了些血丝，奥姆这种疲惫的举动亚瑟这几天看过不少次，那个以往自律勤劳的精灵王现在甚至会赖床，而这些状况在奥姆得知他没有怀孕时不但没有停止，反而变本加厉，看着他的精灵日渐虚弱狼人自然心疼得不行，对方真的怀孕的时候都要比现在来得健康。

「要回卧房休息吗？」狼人吻了吻精灵半睁的眼睑，作势要将他抱起，然而精灵却摇摇头，把双手交叠在胸前，有些不好意思的开口。  
「…难受。」

亚瑟愣了一会才随着奥姆的动作低下头去看，发现对方胸前的布料已经被液体沾湿了，而至于是什么他连问都来不及，一股淡淡的奶香就这么飘了过来，惹得亚瑟口干舌燥。

「需要帮忙吗？」狼人声音沙哑得不像话。

「…你害的当然你要负责解决。」

亚瑟抱歉的笑了笑，伸手就要脱下精灵袍子，又被对方挥开手拒绝。

「别在这里——」但这次亚瑟没有顺他的意。

「是谁刚说不要回卧房的？」

狼人扯开精灵的衣襟，无视他那微乎其微的挣扎，揪住他那肿胀充血的乳头往嘴里送，奥姆发出一声隐忍的轻吟，本身就敏感的乳头被对方含在高热的口腔里舔弄吸吮，堵塞在里头的奶水被吸出的感觉又过于舒适，很快他就忘了挣扎，伏在亚瑟肩上小声的喘息，任对方俐落的褪下自己身上的衣物。

原本奥姆只是想让亚瑟替他处理涨奶的问题，但可想而知，他太天真了。精灵不禁开始怀疑他的狼人是不是全年无休都在发情，现在狼人坐在他的王座上，而他还挺着肚子全身赤裸的跪在对方双脚之间，卖力的用着他丰满圆润的胸乳讨好丈夫的阴茎，他也不知道怎么一瞬间的愣神状况就变成这样。

他们做爱的地点无非就是在床上，最疯狂的一次是在孩子们的卧室，但至少那都是隐蔽又私密的空间，像这样在明亮宽敞的大厅还是头一次，奥姆明显有些心不在焉，一点点的动静都会吓得他的翅膀剧烈的抖一下，深怕有任何人进来撞见精灵王正淫乱的跪在地上给狼王乳交。

亚瑟心情很好的捏了一把奥姆刚刚被他吮肿的乳尖，疼得精灵眼角滑下一滴泪。

「专心点，宝贝。如果你不希望待会有人进来看见你这副样子的话。」为此奥姆不敢有任何异议，他知道亚瑟在情事上折腾他的手段可多着，他可不敢保证下一次狼人不会真的在大庭广众下操他。

精灵努力收紧手臂在双乳间挤出更深的沟壑，几乎可以将狼人粗大的茎身包覆起来，柔软白皙的乳房夹着深色狰狞的性器画面性张力十足，上头还蹭了些奶水和各种律液，被欺负过的地方泛起淡淡的粉红色，看起来美味极了，他果然天生就适合孕育孩子，亚瑟想。

亚瑟开始主动挺腰操着奥姆的奶子，精灵只能颤着腿承受着对方的操干，硕大坚硬的龟头时不时戳上他敏感娇嫩的乳头，因为兴奋和疼痛变得硬挺的小肉粒摩擦过柱身和伞头连接的沟壑带来的刺激让狼人粗喘一声就这么射在精灵漂亮的脸上，浓稠黏腻的精液糊在他的睫毛和英挺的鼻尖显得十分色情，被颜射的精灵有些呆愣，像是还没反应过来发生了什么，有几滴白浊还沾在他的嘴角，被他下意识的伸舌卷进嘴里。

而这个无意识的动作完全燃起了狼人欲火，金色的眸子一暗，一把揽过精灵的腰让他坐到自己身上，隔着一个微凸的小肚子交换了一个黏糊糊的亲吻，狼人小心的收着爪子滑过精灵已经湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，感谢假孕的自体润滑。  
亚瑟抱着晕呼呼的奥姆转了个方向让他背对着自己，背靠上他结实的胸膛，扶着自己的再次勃起的坚挺缓缓操进那个湿润紧实的入口。

奥姆发出一声含糊的呜咽，这个姿势进得很深，亚瑟的尺寸把他撑得满满的，下身的饱胀感因为体位的关系无所逃离让他有些害怕，只能双手撑在扶手上支撑已经瘫软的下身，被贯穿的感觉过于难耐，而从前面来看他就和平时坐在王座上别无二样，只是此时他一丝不苟，下面还含着他丈夫的阴茎，巨大的刺激和羞耻再加上孕期激素的催化让奥姆无助的哭了出来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉，全落在他凸起的小腹上。

亚瑟的攻势有些猛烈，他老早就想在王座上这么干了，奥姆坐在王位上的时候总是那么严肃那么不易近人，说的一字一句都那样冰冷，狼人在梦里幻想过上百次他的小精灵卸下一切武装和责任，遵从最原始的欲望被他按在王座上操的画面，而现在终于有机会实现了。

水声和肉体碰撞声在宽广的宫廷内回荡着，凡是经过入口的人都能听得一清二楚，奥姆几乎要崩溃，崩着神经努力把到口的呻吟给吞回去，下唇几乎要被他咬破，而狼人那根阴茎还在他体内肆虐，硕大的龟头随着抽插磨过被操得肿胀的前列腺，不断叩凿那个敏感紧闭的入口，精灵被他欺负得厉害，颤得像支受惊的小兔子，却哽咽得说不出一句拒绝的话。待那个小口被反复摩擦羞涩的张开一条小缝，狼人抚上他的王后有些隆起的小腹，换着角度操了进去。

奥姆仰起头失声尖叫，双手扣上亚瑟按在自己腹部上的手，脑内的意识还停留在他正怀着孕的状况，生殖腔被从外面打开入侵的恐惧让他惊慌的向亚瑟求饶。  
「亚、亚瑟！孩子、呜…」

「没事的，你的肚子里现在只有我的家伙。」狼人吻上精灵哭红的眼角，一手在他腹部上画着什么。

「你知道吗？狼人会在不易受孕的母狼肚子画上孕纹祈求受孕…但你不需要，你还想要的话孩子我能再让你生一个，我会用精液把你的子宫灌满，几个月后你的肚子会涨得比现在大，奶子也一样，到时候你又得要我帮你解决涨奶的问题。」

奥姆吐着舌头急促的抽着气，在脑内对再次怀孕的想像表示拒绝，腔体却不断缴紧像是要把精液给吸出来，亚瑟粗喘一声，用力搧了下奥姆饱满丰润的屁股，另一手捏住他的下颚让他面对自己。

狼人眸子里的金色浓的像是要溢出来，瞳孔竖成一条缝，就像锁定猎物一样的眼神，看上去是那么危险又迷人。

「告诉我，你愿意吗？」

而精灵怎么拒绝的了呢？

他的猎物意乱情迷的蹭上猎食者的唇，在吻里含糊的应了声。

奥姆的脸上还挂着色情的白浊，流淌到下颚的几滴随着动作滴落，狼人一边兴奋的耸动下身，一边安抚着精灵凸起的小腹，粗大的肉刃抵在深处磨了几下，奥姆抽噎一声，浑身颤抖，前端可怜兮兮的流出稀薄的液体，而亚瑟却在腔体高潮痉挛的瞬间从那个高热紧实的腔体抽了出来，狼人低吼着，滚烫的精液全射在精灵雪白的屁股和透明的翅膀上，顺着姿势更多淌流在了王座上。

「但不是现在，我还欠你一趟蜜月。」

精灵偏低的体温被狼人的精液和喷洒在耳边的呼吸烫得一缩，孕期高潮让他感到浑身酸软，整个人看上去软绵绵的，苍白的肌肤因为情爱的催化泛上一层粉色，全身上下却沾满了白浊，他偏过头去看亚瑟，而对方顺着他的动作将他转过来，凑上去吻了吻他微张的唇。

待彼此平复呼吸，亚瑟抹去还沾在奥姆脸上的白浊，又用拇指卡在嘴角，送进他刚被吮肿的舌尖上，满意的看着对方犹豫了一会还是将它们全吞下去。

「我欠了你真多，整头狼都送给你也不够偿。」亚瑟无声的笑着，温柔的用指腹磨蹭奥姆的唇。

「能让我用一辈子还吗？我的挚爱。」

奥姆有些羞怒的咬了下亚瑟的手指，但那颗紧贴着对方胸膛里的心脏却出卖了他，狼人绝佳的听力将精灵紊乱的心跳声尽收入耳，收紧手臂让他不坦率的王后能贴着自己更紧一些，他们心口相依，彼此的心脏节奏不安分的鼓动着，却谱出一段令人安心的音乐。

 

 

在那之后，精灵的身体很快就恢复健康，肿胀的乳房和隆起的小腹都回复到原来的样子，情绪也不再那么敏感易怒， 虽然奥姆对于“治疗”的方式并不是非常满意，但至少他终于能和亚瑟去他们思慕已久的蜜月了——

而至于王座是怎么清理的，湄拉对此表示拒绝回答。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 久等啦~这篇写得有点久不好意思，希望大家吃得开心♥一边开心的开车一边努力的让剧情看上去有连贯，但就是篇pwp请不要太在意细节呀！没有意外下一篇就是蜜月野战啦嘻嘻嘻，如果喜欢的话请一样给我留个kudo或评论吧~有什么想看的play也能告诉我哦😘


End file.
